The Nightmare Legion Episode 8 SeeD Sonnet
by Mynerva
Summary: Hope has been snatched and Zell has been badly hurt, Squall and Laguna set a plan in motion to rescue the l'Cie while a dark mysterious man targets Raines for his own reasons.


Quistis' heart was breaking for the poor woman sat before her, blowing loudly into a tissue. She was also very worried about her two missing friends, Zell and Hope. It had been something of a shock to get a frantic call in the middle of the night, Ma Dincht calling apparently at Zell's request.

While Squall and Irvine set about searching the area for any clue to the twos where about, she and Rinoa where attempting to console and reassure the distraught woman that everything was fine.

So far, they were not having much luck.

"It's that boy, Hope!" Ma Dincht stated, pulling out a clean tissue and wiping her eyes of the tears. "I know you all seem to think he has nothing to do with Zell's disappearance, but I'm telling you, he's not right."

"Ma, please just try to calm down."Rinoa soothed, sitting on the arm of Ma Dincht chair and putting her arms around her. "Hope wouldn't do anything to hurt Zell."

"I'm sorry Rinoa, but I think you're all wrong, very wrong. I know what I saw that day and I know _who _I saw. It was that boy, it was Hope who attacked our town."

Quistis shared a concerned look with Rinoa who just continued her ministrations before standing and smiling brightly.

"I tell you what, I'll make some tea. Quistis, why don't you see if the guys are having any luck? What's the betting they've already found them!"

Quistis managed a small smile before rising to her feet, trying to look as optimistic as Rinoa, but there was just something in Ma's voice that told her, the woman's fears were not as irrational as they had all first considered.

…

Irvine knelt by the place in the ground that indicated signs of a struggle and tipped his hat further back so he could see more clearly. Dawn had broken just over an hour ago, but it was still frightfully early. It didn't make any difference to him though, he had been awake still when the call came through.

"Found anything?" He heard Squall ask as he approached and the sniper nodded once.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure you're gonna like it." Irvine stood back up and stepped over the part of the ground that was stained with blood, leaving it for Squall to see for himself.

As expected the SeeD Commander didn't look happy and closed his eyes briefly before looking out over the field as if trying to find evidence of his friends location.

"Do you think Ma Dincht is right?"

Irvine turned to meet his friends eyes and quickly shook his head.

"I don't know, Hope's a bit of an enigma for sure, but a killer?" Irvine turned back to his task, finding yet more blood though less of it this time. "That kids fought harder than anyone else during this whole fiasco."

"And if he was the one who attacked Balamb Town?"

"Then he was a victim, just like Rinoa." Irvine knelt reaching down to pick up the silvery coloured dart, the bright blue tip telling him exactly who was behind this. "It's Galbadian-Elite special issue."He muttered as he got back to his feet and even at distance he could see Squall's jaw set rigid, barely able to hold back his anger as he got onto the radio to Quistis.

"Quistis, I need you and Rinoa to get back to Balamb, I need you to take charge of getting Garden mobile. Take her on a cruise, put the cadets through some drills, but don't be more than one hour away from Deling City."

"_Have they…"_

"Taken." Squall quickly replied and Irvine could understand perfectly why he didn't want to hear the rest, but as Irvine's gaze followed yet more of the blood trail towards the beach, he felt his blood run cold.

"Squall…" Irvine was running before his friend could ask what was wrong, but it didn't take the SeeD Commander long to work out what had him so worried.

It didn't take them long to reach the half naked body laid face down, the waves of the gradually climbing tide beating around and over it…

…

Laguna put down the phone and sat back the colour draining from his face.

"Is everything alright, Mr. President?" Sonnet asked, concerned by the mans sudden rapid heartbeat and gradually dropping blood-pressure. She didn't voice those concerns in particular, instead she shared a concerned look with Asuka who stood to attention with her, before looking back to the older man.

Both Sonnet and Asuka had come to Esthar under instructions from Commander Leonheart in order to track down the one responsible for uploading the time delay virus into Trabia's systems, which had left the smaller Garden open to the attack that followed.

It didn't take the cybernetic girl long to locate and apprehend the saboteur and much to her surprise the revelation of who the spy was had surprised no one, especially the president himself. Sonnet got the impression they had suspected the infirmary nurse for some time, but lacked the proof to pin it on her. Sonnet provided all the proof they had required, finding evidence of many communications with someone deep in Galbadia's territory, the capital city Deling no less.

"Mr. President?" It was Asuka who addressed the man this time and Sonnet paid close attention to his vitals once more, concerned at first he was unwell. But it seemed he had just suffered a shock, as now his heart rate slowed but the tone of his voice and the temperature increase in his eyes told her he was very upset.

"Yes, sorry about that. A personal call." He cleared his throat and pulled uncomfortably at the front of his jacket.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Sonnet asked carefully.

"No, it's nothing to concern yourself with."

He was lying, that much she could tell by the change in his pulse, but Sonnet didn't see any reason to press the issue.

"I have a task for you, it's directly connected with the one you've just completed, so I know I can trust you." The Presidents words caused Sonnet some concern, and with reason. A spy had managed to infiltrate Esthar, despite thorough background checks and mental screening, it was no wonder he was doubting the loyalty of those people around him, especially when that spy had been a key factor in a major attack on a SeeD facility.

"You traced the contact to Deling City, I want you to go there and find this contact."

"And when I do?"

"Neutralise them and any records they may have to do with Esthar and SeeD security."

Sonnet was surprised by this. While she had no problem following through with those orders, she had to admit, she never thought President Loire would consider such dark and underhanded actions.

"I'm not about to let any more innocents suffer at Garrik's quest for power." The President slowly stood, still looking frightfully pale. "I want you to leave immediately. The _Anima _will take you as far as Dollet."

"Understood sir." Sonnet saluted, along with Asuka.

"Sonnet." She turned as Loire called her back. "Keep your ear to the ground while you're there. You have your orders but I would like you to investigate anything you deem…interesting."

Sonnet nodded and wondered if she should ask him to elaborate on what he considered 'interesting' but there was something in the tone of his voice that told her he wouldn't or couldn't do that even if she asked.

"Very well, sir."

She left now, following Asuka, her sharp eyed friend having noticed all that Sonnet had if not more. While Sonnet had all of her little tricks to pick up on certain physical changes, Asuka just had a 'sense' that enabled her to read people as if they were but words on a page.

"Man, am I glad to be out of there."Her red headed friend commented as they strode towards the Esthar dock. The place was huge and so they entered one of the many elevators that linked the various parts of the city. Sonnet couldn't help but recall her last experience with an elevator car prior to coming to the city. "Did you see…"

"Yes." Sonnet replied and Asuka shook her head.

"Something terrible must have happened, I've never seen the guy like this before."

"Indeed." Sonnet turned to look out of the window, watching as Esthar went by at speed. "Same as before?" Sonnet asked changing the subject as already she was planning ahead to their mission.

"Yeah. I'll follow after you on the train, I should get there a day or so after you 'run' there." Asuka smirked and Sonnet shot her a small smile. "Just try not to get into too much trouble before I get there. I really hate it when there's nothing left for me to do."

Her red haired friend faked a pout and they both laughed softly. While they had completed many missions together and Asuka had proved a valuable ally, Sonnet was equipped to deal with most situations alone. Yet strangely, she preferred the company of her friend.

She had spent far to much of her life alone, while her appearance suggested she was merely nineteen years old, she had memories going as far back as forty years and before that, nothing. The lack of a childhood didn't really bother Sonnet anymore, she had learned a long time ago to value the time she had now and lived for the moment, as she knew deep down, while she didn't age like others around her, she knew she wouldn't live forever.

"That's a first…" Asuka then said out of the blue and Sonnet turned to face her once again. "I've never seen you with such a thoughtful look on your face before."

"You haven't?" Sonnet truly found that hard to believe.

"Yeah, usually you look so calm, now it's almost like you're worried about something."

"I'm not really. My thought's just turned to my own mortality."

"And that doesn't worry you?"

"No. Should it?"

Asuka blinked.

"That's the Sonnet I know." The red head winked across at her and Sonnet just smiled wryly.

…

The noise and bustle of the city, reminded Vincent why he often avoided such places, even before the changes forced upon his body he had been a man of solitude and of quiet contemplation, even when he had joined the Turks. The organization required a certain amount of discretion as a lot of his work had involved in behind the scenes 'persuasion' and covert operations. It was these skills he put to use now.

During his short time in this strange land, he had pawned Cerberus, earning him enough money to get some new clothes and pay for passage across the sea to the large continent known as Galbadia. It pained him to hand the weapon over, it had served him well and he silently vowed to return to the store, before the time was up so he could buy it back, probably at three times what he got for it, but it was worth it.

He could have flown, utilised his Chaos form to travel cheaply and much faster, but he somehow knew to do that would make him known to the very man he was trying to track down.

The last time they had fought, many people had been killed and it was a situation Vincent wanted to avoid. The loss of young life back at the crater (and his prison for, he didn't know how long) had affected him deeply. Even though he often maintained the image of indifference, almost uncaring to those of his colleagues, Vincent did care.

So when the young woman who had introduced herself as Selphie, told him that it wasn't his fault, he had cried. She had faced death bravely, just like another young woman he had once known.

No one was going to die this day, Vincent was going to make sure that the next time he and this, Cid Raines did battle, it would be on his terms and no one else would suffer.

It hadn't been difficult to track the man down as he seemed to be something of an authority figure in this 'Galbadia'. From what Vincent had been able to determine from various news reports and tabloids, Galbadia was in the middle of a governmental shift, a change of power and had been for the last two years. So far not much 'shifting' had been done. To those outside of Galbadia's borders it was worrying and for good reason, since the change in leadership relations between Galdabia and a country called Esthar had deteriorated dramatically and for the people caught up in the middle, this meant a possible world wide conflict.

Having boarded a train in a town known as Dollet, Vincent sat in a seat alone reading one of the tabloids that again spoke of the growing political tensions. This one had come from Dollet and while technically independent of the main Galbadian Government, its views seemed limited compared to the papers he had read in Fishermans Horizon.

This one had more information on Senator Garrik. Interviews, and reasons why her views on the Esthar leadership were as bleak as they were. Her every word spoke of wanting to protect her homeland from a slow and steady 'take-over', one not achieved through war, but of calm and gentle pushes and ideas, all designed to finally bury her lands culture and traditions so they only existed in tomes and ruins.

His reading was interrupted, by what wasn't immediately obvious. It was as though he could sense someone close, watching him. He casually lowered the paper and was almost nose to nose with a young woman.

Vincent just met her dark eyes with his unnatural red ones, his expression dead-pan, while she smiled and sat back in the chair across the table from him. It was strange he hadn't heard her take the seat, usually he was so observant, even when he didn't mean to be. The part of him that had once, long ago been human, was more animal and so he inherited the keen senses of such.

"Pardon me." The girl finally said as she folded her arms. "The headline caught my eye."

Vincent didn't need to know which headline she was talking about as most of this particular edition was to due with the woman he had just been reading about.

"So, what's she spouting about now?"The girl asked and Vincent scanned the train for another seat, dismayed to see the train was full. Even the walk ways were jammed with bodies, having picked up an assortment of contractors from one of the stops.

He sighed and handed over the paper.

"Here."

"Oh no, I didn't-"

"I am done with it."

The girl looked at him sceptically, but he held the same emotionless expression as before.

"Well if you're sure." She took the paper and unfolded it to the interview he had just been reading. Every now and again he would witness her head shake ever so slightly, and her lips moved as she muttered various profanities under her breath.

"I take it you do not agree with Senator Garrik's statements?" He had to do something to stop her irritating muttering and since there was no chance he could leave his seat due to the sheer amount of bodies that crowded the train, this was his only option.

"No, I do not." She replied peering over the top of the paper at him. "You do?"

"I am on the fence."

"That's a cop-out if ever I heard one." Vincent almost smiled. "I'm Asuka." The girl suddenly extended her hand towards him, despite his better judgement he took it and shook gently.

"Vincent."

"So what's your business in Deling, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do."

She scowled at him, the expression was almost cute and Vincent was reminded of another of his friends for some reason. She held his gaze, while this time, he did smile, before she lifted the paper up once more and continued reading.

…

The gag in his mouth prevented him from casting, not that he needed to speak to use his magic, it was a device of sorts that drained him of the focus he required to summon the energies in his young body. The fact it was a gag, was symbolic of the status it represented. Silence.

Hope's hands were also bound behind his back and two armoured men gripped roughly under each arm, dragging him along a long white corridor behind Raines.

While he couldn't speak or cast, Hope was still shouting at the back of his head, still angry, upset and utterly devastated by what he had just witnessed on the beach. He screamed again into the gag, feeling his tempter rise as the image of Zell's beaten and broken body was cast in to the surf.

So powerful was his scream and so encompassing was his grief that as the tears soaked his face, he felt the gag waver…some of his focus returned…

He struggled as the two men either side of him, pulled him on so fast now his legs struggled to keep up with their cruel pace.

He screamed again and again he felt the device loose its hold on him. The power he had in his young body, started to seep through the barrier holding it back and Hope opened his eyes. The pale green colour had faded till now they seemed almost completely white and it was now Raines took notice.

Hope glared at the Cocoon born villain and again tested the gags strength as the two men either side bodily dragged the obstinate youth towards some kind of surgical chamber. Upon seeing his destination, Hope renewed his struggles and screamed into the gag, seeing and feeling sparks fly out of the mechanism locked around his mouth.

"Get him locked down." Raines spoke calmly, but the simple fact he was urging his men to work fast proved Hope had the guy worried. He planted his feet as best he could, his bare skin gripping to the white polished floor but the troopers dragging him along, just pulled him right off his feet.

He was hurled into the chamber, his back slammed down into the firm plush fabric of the chair. They wasted little time and pretty soon Hope's hands were locked under two metal guards, essentially pinning him into position. Two more were placed across his ankles, while a third sat across his waist. During the whole process Hope continued to struggle and his final scream broke the gags status field, but he had no time to cast as white robed doctor plunged a large needle into the side of his neck.

He winced then whimpered as he felt a sudden rush of cold penetrate his neck and the lethargy that followed wasn't a surprise to him. The drugs quickly sapped his strength and will and Hope sagged into the bizarre chamber he had been strapped in.

"So this is the brat?" A soft female voice echoed from somewhere in the room and Hope dragged his heavy eye's open trying to find its source. The doctor who had stabbed him was busy removing the broken gag obscuring his view of the room, so all he saw was Raines.

"This is the l'Cie." Raines stated. "With him you can arm your troops once more with Magic."

"Is that right?" The sweet voice almost purred and as the doctor finally drew back, Hope could see at least the shape of her. His vision was quickly blurring and his head swam so much it felt like he was on a boat.

He frowned down at his surroundings, trying to process what he was now seeing. He was laid in an almost seated position, so could see his hands, his waist and legs. Either side of him was the edge of the chamber and right above him, he could see the lid. It was mostly transparent, say for the rim where it affixed to the section he was strapped into.

He felt a sting in his left arm and slowly turned, blinking rapidly to try and focus on what was happening. The doctor had returned and was busy pushing smaller needles into various points of his body. Despite the lethargy and the numbness, he still felt every one of them scratch their way under his skin, before being held in place by surgical tape.

Hope turned back to where Raines was stood talking still, his voice had turned hollow and deep and every word was slowly dripping from his mouth.

"_It…will…work…"_

Hope groaned helplessly as a mask was placed over his mouth and nose and he hated the sensation of it. The almost stifling claustrophobia as it slowly started to regulate his breathing. What ever it was feeding him was making him even more disorientated and each time he moved his head, which had doubled in weight, the room spun at a neck-breaking pace.

He mumbled into the mask and tried to lift his hand to remove it, having forgotten in his confusion that he was tied down.

His eyes started to close of their own accord just as the lid of the surgical pod started to close. The thrum of the machine as it slid shut was the last thing he heard…

…

_Hope opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He was still inside the surgical pod but it had opened up and the bonds that had been holding him so securely a moment ago had been removed. The lab was just how he remembered it before he was overcome by the drugs, but no one was there. The place was empty say for the thin white mist._

_Hope quickly lifted himself out of the pod, as soon as his bare feet hit the floor, he was running._

"_Where are you going?" Hope stopped and spun to face Light and his mouth ran dry._

"_Light…" He was torn between running to her and running away since the last time he had seen her, she had cut him down. She didn't move to attack this time and Hope could only pray that would last. She stood with her arms folded about her chest, the large horned mask still covering her eyes was so black, it was almost like looking into nothing, even the light of the room couldn't touch it, like light was being sucked into it. "I was…"_

"_Trying to get away?"_

"_Well, yes." He took a step away from her as she lowered her arms to her side, before she indicated the pod he had just vacated._

"_Don't waste your energy. You haven't gotten out. They've still got you tied down to that thing and are about to tear the life force right out of your body." Her words were to the point and her tone suggested she was angry but Hope couldn't tell whether that was at him or not._

"_W…what can I do?" He asked, looking at the pod, which was now closed and inside the transparent window he could see himself._

"_Nothing." Light turned to watch as vague shadowy figures appeared around his drugged and bound body and Hope felt a vice tighten around his chest. "It's starting…" She said, turning back to Hope as he clutched a hand to his heart…_

…

"What's going on!" Garrik demanded looking to Raines rather than the bumbling scientists who were frantically trying to stabilise both the machine and the life signs of the boy inside it.

"It's killing him!" One of the white coats stated and the switch that had been flipped just a minute ago was quickly un-flipped.

"This is clearly no where near as productive as you lead me to believe." Garrik fixed Raines with her cold glare before striding from the room while the white coats ran to and fro desperate to regain control.

"I have provided you with the boy, a host of unlimited magical energy. It is up to you to harness that energy and arm your people." Raines stated calmly as he followed the tall blond back along the hallway. "Just because the technology you possess is not yet refined enough to siphon that energy productively, is not my concern."

"Oh but it is. You are so desperate for us to arm ourselves and prepare for a war of the world-wide scale, I think this is your concern." She stopped in her march. "Why are you so desperate for that to happen, my dear Raines? You come to me with these wild schemes and possessing knowledge no man has any business to know. I want to know why and how!"

"It is best you do not."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I…was simply sent to help you."

"By whom?"

"By me…" Both Garrik and Raines turned to face the tall pompous man now stood before them. The senator had no idea how this apparent holy-man had made it past security, nor could she fathom how he got his nails to grow at such a length. He stood, dressed in what could only be described as a holy robe, a tall hat upon his rounded face and a staff in his right hand.

"And who are you?" She asked cautiously, not missing the look of disgust that appeared in Raines' eyes.

"I am, Barthandelus."

…

_The pain subsided and Hope could once again stand up straight, but even as his eyes drew level with the pod and he saw his unconscious body once more, he had to wonder if he was even standing at all._

"_Confusing, isn't it?" Hope turned back to Light, who's gaze was still drawn to his unconscious and trapped body. "I wouldn't try to understand it, as bright as you are, I think it's beyond __any of us."_

"_W…why are you here, now?" Hope had to ask. Since his arrival here he had been on his own…_

…_but then that wasn't true either. He was a Legion Commander, like her, Snow and the others._

"_I've always been with you, Hope."She turned from the pod and it started to fade, becoming swallowed in a slowly descending mist. It closed in till he could see only the mist and Light herself. "I've been trying to bring you back."_

"_You attacked me." He challenged her and she seemed to falter._

"_You attacked us first." Her voice was steady and Hope was about to correct her…but she was right. He had._

…

One month previously.

The chamber was dark and damp, the condensation dripped regularly into a pool that met in the centre. The adjoining corridor that led into this chamber, had numerous statues of previous Sorceresses. Hope knew them all, he wasn't sure how he knew, but the knowledge was there.

"You're up next!" Lightning's voice called to him, her horned mask of black ivory absorbing any light that shined on it making anyone who looked at her feel like they were looking into a void. The other l'Cie were not excluded from this effect, "Let's see what you can do." Her smile was kind as she looked down at the boy she had taken under her wing.

Hope and Light had been inseparable despite a rocky start. Light had become his best friend while she saw herself as more of a big sister, watching over a younger weaker sibling. This annoyed Hope a little, he didn't consider himself weak any more, but it seemed being that much younger meant the older members of the team found it hard to view him differently.

"Move it along, kid. We haven't got all day." Fang who was leaning against one of the broken pillars. She had been the most impatient of the group since they had…woken.

"Shut your mouth, Fang." Light snapped, her voice far louder than Hope had ever heard it before. There was an edge in her voice sharper than any blade she would ever wield, it was enough to instil fear and respect in those she had under her command. "Hope. When you're ready."

He nodded and took a step away from her.

He knew how to summon his Legion but this was the first time he had called upon them. He had to visualise each soldier, make them into being using the power of his unconscious. It was easier than he thought, the image was so clear and crisp in his mind, he could see every hair on the man's head.

The mist gathered, swirling and moving as one collective mass, compacting and taking shape. Colour bled into the misty maelstrom, defining his uniform and weapon, hair colour and skin tone. Even the colour or his lifeless eyes.

Hope saw him perfectly in his mind and as he lifted his gaze, there he was…

His Legion soldier was stood tall, eyes front armed with a mean looking gunblade, and it was this addition that made him smile, while it drew a very different opinion from Fang, who he could hear laughing.

"Oh that's cute." She said in her heavily accented voice. Vanille who was never far from her side also giggled, while Snow and Sazh shook their heads. "I think the little fella has a bit of a crush on you. Lightning."

Had Hope been capable of feeling anything he might have blushed, instead he just fixed the dark haired woman with his gaze, his grey and silver mask concealing his eyes but he could still see perfectly.

"Well done, Hope." Light's voice drew his attention once again and he nodded up at his mentor. "Now you need to practice commanding them." Light's smile told him exactly what she was implying and once again he turned to Fang who was to busy with Vanille's advances to notice that the newly born Legion soldier was starting to cast.

Hope's strength had always been in his magical ability and it was a trait his Legion also bore, the Gunblade was just for show, because to him, it looked cool.

The air in the cavern began to warm so much so it became almost impossible to breathe for a moment. Hope stood, completely focused on the task before him, while his Legion soldier weaved his hands, summoning the gathering heat, compacting it, till a spark emerged. Slowly it grew and Hope allowed himself a smile. This was much easier than he ever imagined. All he had to do was think it and his minion carried out those thoughts, the whole process taking about as much fore-thought as placing one foot in front of the other in order to walk.

Finally Fang seemed to notice what he was doing, though not before Vanille who quickly abandoned her lover as she was swallowed in a wave of fiery magic.

Hope grinned as Fang no longer laughed or mocked him, instead she patted her clothes and hair frantically to put out the flames left behind by the surge of heat he had unleashed at her.

"Nicely done." He heard the smirk in Light's voice and his own smile grew. It was even more enjoyable when Vanille assisted Fang by casting a weak water spell. The gathered moisture rained down on the furious Pulse native and Hope became the target for that fury.

He stood his ground as the slightly singed l'Cie armed herself with her glaive and charged. He didn't even blink as her edge collided with the blade of Light's weapon as she quickly intercepted the angered woman.

"That's enough." Light snarled and Fang drew back reluctantly.

"Don't think you've gotten away with this you little twerp." Fang snarled. "Big sister won't have your back forever."

"I said, ENOUGH!" Light's voice literally shook the entire cavern and even Hope felt a little scared. Her mask, if possible drew blacker still and Hope felt a throb of raw energy emit from his dear friend. Snow and Fang both stood ready, as if preparing for her attack, while Vanille and Sazh shared a concerned look. "We've got a job to do."Light turned back to Hope who just nodded and generated a mist portal before striding through: his destination a target already chosen by "Mother".

As he stepped out, he concentrated and generated hundreds of soldiers all identical to the one he had manifested back in the cavern. Each with a dark mask identical to his own.

He kept dreaming of his Legion, until thousands of soldiers stood ready in the great grass covered field, that over-looked the coastal town. The military academy that contained those who could be a threat to them was parked off to the east, but any help it could send would need at least half an hour to get to the town. Plenty of time for them to wipe it from the map.

He made the first strike himself, casting a Flare spell at the gates, melting the stone and the sheer heat causing any nearby windows to shatter. At that, his soldiers charged in; using various magic to melt, freeze, shake, or soak anyone and anything in their direct path. The screams and explosions were music to his ears, and he grinned in satisfaction as he saw his reflection in a shop window before he blew it apart with his fire magic.

After a few more minutes, satisfied that the job was in hand, he left the town, shoving a little girl towards what had been a shop until a few minutes ago as he strode through the gates.

He was about to summon the mist gates when incredible pain sliced through his entire body, gathering in his head. He fell to the ground in shock and pain, feeling his eyes blur. He could just about make out his l'Cie brand glowing white as a voice spoke into his mind.

_**Hear my voice…**_

Slowly the pain faded and Hope slowly moved his hands back to his side. He felt shaken, weak.

_**Hear my voice and believe…**_

The softly spoken voice drifted from some where in his own mind and it only took him a moment to realise who it was. He had heard that voice before…

Before they had fallen, before the brilliant light blinded him and cast him into his dreams…

_**Hear my voice child, the vow we made as one, the battles we fought, side by side…**_

That voice had been silent for a long time, since his dreams had turned dark and the entity known only as 'Mother' had started to speak to him, replacing the gentle guidance of Alexander, with its own twisted whisperings…

_**I am here still, I will…always be here…**_

Hope felt the searing pain return and with it came the light. It burned his eyes, brightly shining from the twisted grey and silver mask he wore.

"No!" Hope called out, the pain to much to bare, he done the only thing he knew to do and that was run. With his waning strength he summoned a portal back to his home, back to his friends and stumbled through.

He fell in a puddle, his shaking arms barely holding him up as the brilliant light continued to cut deeply into his eyes, like it was burning them away.

"Light!" He called for the one person he hoped could help him…

_**Open your eyes…**_

"I…I can't!"

_**Yes…now you can…**_

The light grew brighter and all around him he could hear his friends. Each of their voices sounded strained or afraid, as the holy light now beating from his mask staggered them all.

"What the hell are you doin'!" He heard Sazh's voice shout.

"What's happening?" Vanille called.

"Traitor!" Lightning shouted and Hope finally dared to open his eyes, just as she raised her Gunblade to cut him down.

He screamed in pain as her Gunblade sliced across his forehead but most of the blow was taken by his mask a mask now shinning so bright, as the corrupted blade of Light made it's initial impact, both were blown apart…and the tainted mask that had blinded him to love, compassion and empathy…shattered.

He landed on his face in the same grassy plain he had just left, although this time he was without a mask and had blood oozing down his face.

"Light, I'm…sorry…" he muttered to no one in particular, feeling his head getting lighter and his vision swimming, making it impossible for him to focus on anything. He tried to climb to his feet and move, unaware that his portal had closed behind him, but the dizziness and blood loss got the better of him, and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

…

_Hope shook his head at Light as his memory of that day returned and he could honestly say, what ever he had done to hurt them had been a complete accident._

"_I…I didn't attack you."_

"_No, but your Eidolen did. Last time I checked, they do what we tell them too." Light strode towards Hope who backed off wondering if he could run but even if he could see a way to go, there was no way he could get away from her._

"_That's not true. They're our allies not puppets." Walking backwards at such a pace, it was inevitable really. Hope stumbled and fell landing on his backside as Light finally closed what remained of the distance. She knelt before him, what he could see of her expression she seemed uninterested in anything he had to say._

"_I'm not interested in what you think they are, I want to know why?"_

"_Why what?" Hope blinked._

"_Why did you betray us? After everything 'Mother' has done for us, the power she's granted…"_

"_Wait, Light…"_

"_She saved us, Hope! She took us from that wretched world before Cocoon fell, before we turned to crystal. These masks, they keep us here, safe from an eternity of imprisonment of our own completed Focus."_

"_I don't…"_

_Light stood, seemingly frustrated by his lack of understanding. She turned so now her back was to him._

"_We completed out Focus, Hope. And if it wasn't for Mother, we would still be stood like __some kind of twisted epitaph back on Pulse…" Her head turned ever so slightly so she was all but glancing at him over her shoulder. "You've already sent Fang and Vanille back to that, are you really going to send the rest of us back there too?"_

_Hope didn't know what to say. It was no secret that neither option, presented to them when they were given their Focus by Anima, appealed. Fail to complete ones Focus and become a Cei'th, a twisted, gnarled monster dedicated to hunting down and destroying life. Or complete it, and become a crystal statue..._

_With choices such as these it was little wonder that Light had willingly performed the tasks asked of her in this world. A world where the rules of their fate no longer applied. But Hope couldn't completely accept that this was what Light wanted. She was a good person and deep down she had joined the Guardian Core back on Cocoon to protect those around her..._

"_I-I don't buy it," Hope said as he pulled himself back to his feet, the gentle mist surrounding them slowly closing in and Light became a little harder to keep track of but he saw her slowly turn to face him, half her face still obscured by the mask she wore, "You became a soldier to protect people, you signed up knowing you could be killed at any time. The Claire Farron I knew accepted that as fact and yet still put herself in harms way to save others!"_

_As Hope spoke the mist continued to gather and Light continued to fade away._

"_This isn't what you want," Hope concluded and for a long moment there was nothing but silence. Was he getting through to her?_

"_You're wrong," Light's voice was quiet but the conviction behind those words had Hope concerned..._

…

Deling city was just as bustling as Vincent thought it was going to be and while he had never been a fan of such places, he was more than willing to deal with the frustrations and headaches to see his plan through. He owed that young woman a lot, she had freed him at the cost of her own life and yet even with her last breath, she had told him...

"_It's okay."_

The sound of her voice and the image of her bloodstained smile haunted him in dreams and during his waking hours, adding to a long list of previous sins that no amount of good deeds or hard-work would ever sate.

"Well it's been a blast, really." Vincent turned to look at the tall red-head as she exited the train right behind him. She wore a long dark red coat that went a long way past the short black skirt she wore. She shouldered the bag she carried, a small beige back-pack with various pockets and a typically girly charm fixed to the zip. The small doe-eyed baby dragon dangled innocently yet...Vincent couldn't quite believe she was as timid as she looked.

She had muscle tone in her legs and her shoulders were broad. The way she held herself as she stood, weight evenly distributed and the occasional scar as minor as the wound that may have caused it, there were just too many for her to be ordinary.

"What?" Asuka asked as she self-consciously wiped her face.

"I said nothing." Vincent replied as he picked up his own bag and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"But you were looking at me."

"There is nothing on your face," Vincent said as he started to walk, "I was merely observing."

"Can't really blame you." Asuka was now sucking on a candy stick, grinning up at him as they followed the crowd.

Vincent sighed inwardly and thought forward to the time when he would be able to go his own way and lose this woman...but all those plans were suddenly dashed as he noticed the security station directly ahead.

He slowed in his march watching for the people ahead as they filled through each of the sensors and suddenly he realised that with the fragile state of peace, anyone carrying weapons would be detained. The weight of the weapon in the bag he carried seemed to double at that moment.

Vincent had now slowed to a mere crawl, drawing the attention of the candy-sucking woman to his left.

"Problem?" She asked and Vincent met her eyes briefly before facing ahead once again.

"It is probably best you do not know." Vincent contemplated back tracking and finding a less secure route out of the station but even if he were able to move against the crowd without drawing attention, he could see armed personnel at each of the exits.

There was no doubt in his mind he could take all of them down and escape unscathed but there were too many people within a confined area. He could not risk any one else being hurt or killed. He set out to get Raines and that's what he was going to do, but no one else was going to suffer.

"Keep walking." Asuka said suddenly and as Vincent turned to look down at her, she just winked and grinned past the candy. He was caught off guard by her command and wondered briefly if his gut-feeling about her had been correct.

He done as she asked, moving with the flow of the crowd and eventually both he and Asuka were filed through one of the many metal arcs situated just shy of the stairs leading out of the station. As expected the sensor sounded a brief alarm, alerting the guards either end of the metal arc.

"Hand over the bag." The guard closest to him commanded and Vincent slowly lowered it from his shoulder, counting the guards before him and mentally planning what order to take them out in. They were all heavily armoured, with side arms only. The weapons didn't look very powerful and Vincent guessed they were for show more than anything else. The threat enough to keep most civilians in check...

It was their armour that was going to cause him the problems. The only thing strong enough he had that could punch through the Kevlar was the weapon concealed in his bag, but in such confined spaces the last thing he wanted was to injure an innocent. That chapter of his life was long since over.

"Hurry it up!" The guard bellowed, becoming impatient and Vincent glanced beyond him at the exit.

He was about to run for it, charge past the guards and use his speed and agility to dodge any attacks or bullets but a sudden shriek to his left drew his and the guards attention.

"You PERVERT!" Vincent's eyes widened as Asuka slapped her attending guard right across the face, so hard it almost spun his head right off his shoulders. "How DARE you touch me there!" The girls face was flushed with colour and while Vincent knew it to be the distraction he needed, he was so convinced by the show that the first thing he did before reaching for his concealed weapon was glare at the guard in question.

Vincent had the gun spinning in his right hand as he pushed passed the distracted guards, shooting the guns out of their hands when they were aimed in his direction.

Vincent slowed only to whip the butt of his hand-gun across the back of another guards neck, taking the time to look back at Asuka who was still screaming and wailing about the injustices of being molested. So convincing was her act that at least seven members of the crowd behind her had stepped forward to intervene, one a kindly woman who cuddled Asuka in the hopes to console her, while the men ambushed the guards with their discontent.

Vincent smiled and shook his head, barely needing to do anything more but leave, but as he done so, he shot any camera's and rendered any pursuing guards immobile before slipping into the shadows and shedding the first layer of clothing before pulling himself over a high wall and striding away from the chaos he had left in his wake.

…

Sonnet looked down at the five scattered bodies of the men and women she had tracked down and ultimately killed. She felt no regret for her actions, simply because these people had been the spy's contacts and had gathered much intelligence on the inner workings of Esthar itself. Sensitive information such as security information of the Esthar palace, when the guard changed and how to break the encryption on the key cards used throughout the Presidential district of the city.

Sonnet stepped over the body of the commander of the small group of data thieves and booted up the last console she had yet to purge.

Taking great care to make sure there was no one around and no monitoring equipment, Sonnet pressed a small divet in her left wrist and a small fibre-optic cable no thicker than the tip of a needle emerged. She pulled the wire from her arm and inserted it into the consoles data port.

As soon as the connection was made Sonnet was able to access all of the information that had ever been stored. With one thought she cleared the entire contents of the data banks before removing the wire and it was quickly returned to the compartment in her arm.

It was done. She had everything she had been asked to retrieve and done everything she was asked of, all that was left was to return to Esthar and report a mission complete.

Or she would have, had she not stumbled upon some rather interesting communication logs in the data banks of the console she had just wiped...


End file.
